The present invention is directed to communication systems and methods.
Over the last few decades, the use of communication networks exploded. In the early days of the Internet, popular applications were limited to emails, bulletin board, and mostly informational and text-based web page surfing, and the amount of data transferred was usually relatively small. Today, Internet and mobile applications demand a huge amount of bandwidth for transferring photo, video, music, and other multimedia files. For example, a social network like Facebook processes more than 500 TB of data daily. To move a large amount of data, optical communication networks are often used.
With high demand for communication networks came high demand for quality networking devices. In high-speed communication systems, having optimized optical transceivers can meaningfully improve performance. For example, various parameters of optical transmitter, such as bias voltages for modulator and laser devices, can be adjusted and optimized in a communication system for improved performance.
Over the past, there have been various techniques for optimizing parameters and settings for optical transceivers. Unfortunately, existing techniques are inadequate for reasons explained below. Improved methods and systems for optimizing optical communication devices are desired.